


How texting can change life

by Biscuit



Series: # Klaine is real [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Texting, YouTuber!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit/pseuds/Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine makes a video about texting. <br/>And Kurt texts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How texting can change life

How texting can change life

 

“Hi there, Blaine speaking.

Today I want to talk about an everyday thing. Texting. Texting is something we do daily. But I don’t really think we appreciate the fact that texting made our life easier.

Let me show you an example.

Here’s my brother, Cooper. ( _a picture of a goofy Cooper appears on the screen_ ) Cooper is 11 years older than I am. So, communication was not easy. He left home when I was 7. And before 7, a kid has not a lot of interesting things to say, let’s be honest. So, Coop and I were not in speaking term. We loved each other from afar. When he came home, we were like best buddies, but I was super young and he could not tell me a lot. Then, he was older and I was older and my parents gave me my first phone for my sweet sixteen, and Cooper and I began texting.

Sometimes it’s just silly thing, sometimes it’s practical messages, sometimes it’s more profound.

Last weekend Cooper and I went home, it was our mom’s birthday. And we were finishing a conversation we started by texts and our parents were astonished that we were texting a lot. We showed them our conversations and we realized something. We do text each other a lot. But it’s not a chore, like a phone call could be. Because I can text from the toilets and he could not know. I can read his text but reply to it later. Nobody cares if I do not read a text in the minute. And if I want to be cheesy, I can just send my brother a little heart _emoji_ , he knows I am thinking about him.

Make someone happy and text them.

But don’t text and drive, kids…

Anyway, it was a quick little video, I was exams coming up. And Daddy Anderson won’t be happy if I fail.

 

Thanks you for watching, don’t forget to subscribe, and like and share this video.”

 

Blaine sent kisses to his camera before stopping the recording.

 

[-]

 

> I saw your video, Blaine from YouTube.

 

> I hope you clicked the thumb-up ;)

 

> Actually, I did. Can I be presumptuous?

 

> You know, you can.

 

> Had this video a secret meaning?

 

> Such as …

 

> You did text me a heart _emoji_ last night. Were you thinking about me?

 

> How presumptuous of you.

> I was.

 

Kurt and Blaine had been texting for two months. They called each other sometimes, but texting became their thing. And Blaine knew that their relationship was on a verge of something. But he didn’t know if the something was a good thing or not.

After their awkward meeting, they were able to act normally through texts. And the innocent crush Blaine had on Kurt before meeting him was becoming a bit more obvious. Sometime he just wanted to tell Kurt how he felt. And other times, he did not want to risk the friendship they had because of a stupid crush.

 

> Blaine?

 

> Kurt.

 

> I think about you, too. A lot.

> Maybe too much.

 

> I think about you too much, too.

> (heart emoji)

 

> Each text of you makes me happy.

> God, I’m sappy.

> But you get the idea.

> Will you be in Ohio during your summer break?

> Because I’ll be.

> But if you stay in NYC, I could come and visit you.

> If you want.

> I do not want to pressure you into a friendship.

 

> Friendship? Really Kurt?

 

> You know what I mean.

 

> I know. I will spend a few weeks in Ohio, and then travelling with some friends.

> You could join us.

> If you want.

> Sam is one of the friends.

 

> Sam?

 

> Sam from YouTube. He does daily _vlogs_ , he lives in NYC too and he is gorgeous.

 

> Oh, yeah, gorgeous Sam I remember. So tall. So blond.

 

> (crying _emoji_ )

 

> You are my favorite one. (heart _emoji_ )

 

> I really need to study, Kurt. I am sorry. But it’s kind of late and my exam is in the morning.

 

> Can I call you later?

 

> …

> Yes, you can.

> (heart _emoji_ )

 

 

 

 


End file.
